Color
by Tetsuya Shun
Summary: <html><head></head>Duduklah 2 pemuda dengan seragam smp terkenal Teikou dan warna rambut yang berbeda di atas rerumputan. Tak ada yang bicara. Hanya saling menghirup aroma masing-masing. Hanya saling merasakan kehangatan masing-masing. Dia ada disini. Di sisiku. Itu saja sudah cukup. Hanya sebuah fanfic pendek tentang AkaKuro. Mind to review?</html>


**Color**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Fanfic presented by Tetsuya Shun**

**.**

**.**

**Akashi x Kuroko**

**warn for Rate T, boys love, ooc,typo(s)**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Senja hari yang indah dengan langit berwarna oranye-kemerahan yang menjadi pertanda matahari akan segera terbenam. Duduklah 2 pemuda dengan seragam smp terkenal Teikou dan warna rambut yang berbeda di atas rerumputan. Keduanya duduk dengan jarak saling menempel satu sama lain. Pemuda berambut biru menatap lurus ke langit sedangkan pemuda berambut merah menelengkan kepalanya ke bahu pemuda biru dengan mata terpejam. Angin semilir menerbangkan sedikit surai mereka. Aroma vanilla samar-samar tercium oleh si pemuda merah dan aroma mint tercium pemuda biru. Tak ada yang bicara. Hanya saling menghirup aroma masing-masing. Hanya saling merasakan kehangatan masing-masing. Dia ada disini. Di sisiku. Itu saja sudah cukup.

"Nee.. Akashi-kun" Pemuda biru bicara. Suaranya yang tenang, lembut dan bagai deburan ombak dan semilir angin itu menenangkan pendengaran sang pemuda merah. Ia mengangkat sedikit kepalanya.

"Ada apa, Kuroko?"

Suara sang pemuda merah bagai bariton serak tetapi lembut dan juga terasa seduktif di telinga pemuda biru.

"Matahari akan segera terbenam."

Akashi Seijurou, dengan mata scarlet rednya memandang langit di hadapannya. Memantulkan cahaya oranye dan kemerahan di matanya yang membuat matanya berpendar bagai emas.

"Hmm" Pemuda merah itu menjawab. Mereka menyaksikan matahari yang perlahan-lahan menyembunyikan dirinya. Matahari terbenam saat itu sangat indah. Melihat pemandangan ini bersama-sama membuat mereka sangat bahagia.

"Kuroko, kau tahu apa ini?" Akashi bertanya sambil menunjukkan bunga crimson merah yang ia pegang di antara jarinya. Bunga itu ia dapatkan saat ia melihatnya diantara kakinya.

Kuroko menatap datar dengan bola mata biru muda yang menggemaskan. "Bunga hmm.. Aku tidak tahu banyak berbagai macam bunga."

Akashi tersenyum tipis. Senyum hangat yang sanggup menimbulkan rona merah di pipi Kuroko Tetsuya.

Tangan Akashi terjulur ke arah Kuroko. Kuroko berdegup kencang dan memejamkan matanya. Ia merasakan tangan Akashi menyentuh telinganya.

Akashi menyelipkan bunga krimson itu di telinga kiri Kuroko. Kuroko membuka matanya.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Aku rasa bunga crimson ini cocok untukmu." Akashi tersenyum lagi entah untuk keberapa kalinya hari ini. Perasaan hangat saat ia bersama Kuroko selalu membuatnya tenang.

Kuroko diam beberapa saat. Memejamkan matanya dan merasakan bunga itu di telinganya. Ia berkata.

"Aku rasa aku suka bunga ini."

Akashi menatapnya.

Kuroko membuka matanya. Tersenyum tulus.

"Karena bunga ini mengingatkan aku pada mata Akashi-kun yang indah."

Kuroko menatap bola mata scarlet red yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya itu. Ya benar, Kuroko sangat suka mata Akashi. Warnanya indah. Tatapannya dalam. Menyejukkkan. Setidaknya baginya.

Warna itu akan selalu jadi favoritnya.

Akashi melebarkan matanya terkejut lalu tersenyum.

"Sou da na."

"Un"

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka sejenak. Akashi memandang langit yang berpendar oranye lalu beralih ke bola mata Kuroko. Ia berkata.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku sangat menyukai warna biru muda, Kuroko?"

Jantung Kuroko berdegup kencang tiba-tiba.

"Ke.. napa?" Kuroko bertanya kemudian.

Akashi tersenyum. Mendekat pada Kuroko dan meletakkan tangan di kepalanya.

"Karena biru muda mengingatkanku padamu. Setiap aku melihat warna itu aku selalu merindukanmu."

Kuroko memerah. Tak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Meskipun tak ada langit biru disini masih ada dirimu. Itu sudah cukup bagiku."

Akashi bicara begitu sambil meletakkan kepalanya ke pangkuan Kuroko. Ia meluruskan tubuhnya dan tatapannya amat menenangkan pada sosok mungil di atasnya.

"A- akashi-kun. Jangan tiba-tiba tidur disini." Kuroko berkata sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang kini merona lagi.

"Biarkan aku begini sebentar, Kuroko."

Kuroko menoleh. "Eh?"

Saat Kuroko menoleh itulah ia merasakan tangan mendorong belakang kepalanya. Membuatnya menunduk dan seketika ia merasakan bibir yang lembut dan hangat menghantam lembut bibirnya. Kuroko membelalakkan matanya.

Sesuatu yang basah melumat bibirnya sekilas lalu perlahan genggaman tangan di kepalanya mengendur. Kuroko melepaskan bibirnya yang baru saja dimakan sang surai merah.

"A-akashi-kun!"

Akashi hanya terkekeh kecil. Senang berhasil menggoda sedikit kekasihnya yang pemalu itu.

"Hanya hiburan kecil, Kuroko"

"Huh.." Kuroko mendengus sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Waktu terus berjalan. Mereka menghabiskan waktu disana dengan sedikit celotehan Akashi atau gurauan sebal dari Kuroko. Langit mulai menggelap.

"Akashi-kun . Sudah malam. Ayo kita pulang" Ujar Kuroko sambil mengelus surai Akashi yang panjang. Akashi menikmati sentuhan kekasihnya. Matanya terpejam.

"Sebentar lagi kita disini.

"Eh tapi.."

Akashi membuka matanya dan tiba-tiba tangannya memegang tangan Kuroko yang sedang mengusap kepalanya.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita sedikit lebih lama disini. Aku yakin menatap bintang di malam hari disini akan sangat indah."

Sebelum Kuroko menjawab. Akashi bangun dari tidurnya dan berdiri. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Kuroko.

"Ayo."

Kuroko menatap Akashi. Kekasihnya itu memang suka seenaknya.

Beberapa detik tak ada jawaban dari Kuroko membuat mata Akashi berkilat.

"Kuroko, Kata-kataku adalah?"

Kuroko jengah. Mulailah Akashi dengan slogan yang selalu ia gunakan tiap mengancam Kuroko.

"Absolut." Kuroko berkata datar lalu menghela nafas.

"Baiklah.." Tangannya terulur menuju genggaman Akashi. Akashi tidak menunggu tangan Kuroko melainkan menariknya dan membuat Kuroko terkejut. Akashi membawa Kuroko berlari di sekitar pematang itu.

"Tung- tunggu. Akashi-kun!"

Tanpa mempedulikan suara Kuroko, Akashi terus berlari menyusuri pematang itu. Angin sore yang semakin kencang menerbangkan rambut dan blazer mereka.

Mungkin orang-orang yang berada di atas jalan yang melihat mereka mengira mereka sepasang anak kembar atau sahabat sejati, mungkin. Akashi tampak sangat senang saat berlari semakin kencang sambil menarik tangan Kuroko sedangkan Kuroko yang awalnya kewalahan kini ikut tertawa meski kemudian ia sadari nafasnya semakin menipis.

"A-akashi-kun ... Aku sudah tidak..kuat." Ucapnya di sela-sela mengambil nafas. Untung angin sore itu amat sejuk sehingga Kuroko masih bisa mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

Akashi menyeringai kecil. Ia tentu tahu batas Kuroko. Akashi berhenti mendadak dan kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya dan juga melepaskan tangan Kuroko yang kini tubuhnya oleng. Dalam sekejap Kuroko jatuh tepat diatas tubuh Akashi.

"Ugh!" Akashi melenguh berat saat kepala Kuroko menubruk dadanya. Kuroko ikut mengerang.

"Kau berat juga, Kuroko."

"Ini semua gara-gara Akashi-kun." Kuroko cemberut. Wajahnya panik saat ketakutan jatuh tadi dan kini ia merasa berdebar-debar ketika menyadari Akashi berada di bawahnya. Yang menopang tubuhnya sehingga ia merasa tidak sakit.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Akashi bertanya. Mengulurkan satu tangannya ke wajah Kuroko. Kuroko merona merah.

"Hn" Ia mengangguk.

Akashi tersenyum iseng. Ia berkata dengan nada mengejek yang dimaksudkan bercanda. "Jadi sekarang Kuroko berani menyerangku, huh."

Kuroko gusar dengan wajah semerah tomat, oke mungkin sebagian karena efek sinar matahari.

"A-apa, ini kan ulah Akashi-kun. Hmm.."

"Apa?"

Kuroko menatap lurus Akashi. Matanya kini menuju bibir Akashi yang ranum. Kuroko mulai mendekat. Akashi yang sedetik kemudian tahu maksudnya dan mengira Kuroko akan menciumnya entah kenapa tampak panik dan berdebar-debar.

"Tunggu- Kuroko- kau benar-benar akan.."

Kuroko seolah tak mendengarkan Akashi. Ia tetap memandangnya lurus dan semakin mendekat. Sedikit lagi...

Akashi memejamkan mata dalam kekalutan. Ia bisa merasakan nafas hangat Kuroko di wajahnya

Cup!

"He?" Akashi membuka mata.

"Kau pikir aku akan menciummu di bibir?" Kuroko sudah menjauh dari wajahnya dan Akashi mengusap-usap hidungnya yang baru saja dikecup Kuroko.

"Kuroko.."

"Hehe, ternyata Akashi-kun bisa panik juga ya. Akashi-kun tampak manis sekali tadi. Aku tak tahan mengerjaimu. Ini balasan karena kau selalu mengerjaiku." Kuroko tersenyum puas. Akashi tampak kesal dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

"Kau curang, Kuroko."

"Aku yang menang kali ini." Ucap Kuroko senang.

"Hm?" Akashi bangun dan mendorong Kuroko dengan memegang erat tangannya. Bibirnya langsung mengecup dengan tekanan pada bibir manis Kuroko. Kuroko melebarkan matanya.

"Kau pikir kau yang menang, huh?"

Kuroko menutup bibir dengan punggung tangannya.

"Terserah kau saja, Akashi-kun."

.

.

.

**Hanya sebuah cerita pendek yang manis tentang AkaKuro 3 disini Akashi adalah oreshi dengan kedua mata merah . Settingnya saat mereka kelas 2 dan sudah menjadi kekasih. Terima kasih sudah membaca :) mind to review?**


End file.
